


Twork It Out

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Community: rainbowfilling, Fanfiction, Juntoshi - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jun decided to take up his superior’s offer to spend the day out of the station, it wasn’t just because he was itching to get out of there but – okay, so what if he was itching to get out of there? He figured the situation called for it, considering the fact that he wasn’t even supposed to be bumming around inside that four-sided wall and filing papers like a fucking secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twork It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> : filling prompts for rainbowfilling. For the prompt, self-defense forces, although my view at people working in such field is narrow at best and I’m too lazy to do anything to change that, forgive me. Anyway, heads up for Uke! Artist Ohno and Seme! Kind-of-a-cop Jun which is a first for me. Oh, and I was listening to Usher’s Twork it out while writing this, thus the title (because I am lame like that :D) for all of you who ships worships this pair, though I don’t but who cares, LOL. Enjoy! And oh, comments are greatly appreciated, you know that <3

When Jun decided to take up his superior’s offer to spend the day out of the station, it wasn’t just because he was itching to get out of there but – okay, so what if he was itching to get out of there? He figured the situation called for it, considering the fact that he wasn’t even supposed to be bumming around inside that four-sided wall and filing papers like a fucking secretary. 

No, he was years past that stupid job – he was supposed to be out there supervising his team like the usual, was supposed to be on the front line of his squad and making sure those big ass companies who hired them are safe from their own stupid employees’ wrath who thought that conducting labor rallies (and ruining the company’s premises while they’re at it) was the proper way to go in order to settle things with the management. 

It never was and Jun wondered why people just couldn’t get that. 

He’d been on this job since he graduated college, pushing papers for starters but immediately went to field work two years after. He was partnered with a middle-aged man named Nakai for the better part of the year before he was partnered with his current one, Ninomiya, when Nakai unluckily lost four fingers of his left hand while he was engaged in a supposedly calm verbal sparring with a particularly vicious guy named Sakurai during one of their encounters against the Zero Idol Movement where Sakurai was the president. It turned out that Sakurai tended to be a lot more violent than he looked when he got pissed, dodging Nakai’s hand (and eventually cutting four of his fingers) by a samurai when Nakai started flapping his hand around in a normal gesture of annoyance. 

Nakai was now assigned to supervise everything inside the station – looking over everything, paper works, field assignments and such while being obnoxiously annoying. 

The problem was that his partner, Nino, had been out of commission since the early part of the month; he’s off somewhere healing the remains of his injuries that he also unluckily suffered from one of their nasty encounters with the members of another stupid Labor Union working at one of Johnny Kitagawa’s companies. 

The stupid members, as far as he knew, thought that setting one of Johnny Kitagawa’s tobacco factories on fire was a rather good move for the higher ups to know their demands for salary increase. Little did they know that that asshole Kitagawa had eyes and ears everywhere, and was able to call on the self-defense squad five hours before the Labor Union members were even able to set themselves up outside the premises of the Kitagawa Industries’ Tokyo branch. 

It should have been a piece of cake, the job itself, since they practically knew what was coming and they’ve had enough time to prepare for it; the Labor Union members were surprised when they showed up only to be barricaded before they even managed to reach the front of the gates and it made his partner grin in absolute smugness despite people howling curses at them in every turn. 

Still, the job went exactly as planned. People started to disperse after about an hour of vainly trying to fight their way through their squad’s barricade, he and his partner staying on the sidelines and looking over the whole thing the way they’re supposed to.

Well, that was until one asshole managed to break through the barricade, sprinted towards where he and his partner was, and aimed to plant an icepick right into his partner’s skull. It was only the creepy fact that Nino chose the exact moment the culprit was about to stab him in the back of the head to duck down, only to pick up a stray 100 yen coin he saw lying on the concrete near his feet, thus saving him on the spot. 

Instead of Nino’s skull, the icepick went straight into his partner’s right shoulder; the injury itself wasn’t enough to inflict permanent damage (or worst, death) to his partner, but the injury was enough for the other man to spend about two weeks in the hospital for the treatment, and another three at home until he’s healed enough to work again. 

The only stupid thing about the whole affair was the fact that Nakai-san, with the approval of their big boss, forbade him to go out on the field alone and had instead appointed him to work on managing his team’s and his team’s written reports until Nino was allowed to work again. 

A week doing nothing but paper works was okay, but another week, and then another? That was just plain torture and Jun was pretty sure there were plenty of times that he came too close to murdering Nakai with his bare hands when the older man had done nothing but to order him around like the royal jerk that he was – asking him to fetch things for him, to call people up and set up appointments for him like Jun was his own fucking attendant. 

Well at least until this morning when Nakai called him out in front of everyone and told him to take the rest of the day off before he ended up biting everyone’s head off, what with the way he was scowling and snapping at everyone like an enraged bull that everything exploded for Jun – his patience, mostly.

And Nakai’s sorry face took the blunt of it, his fist connecting against Nakai’s nose before he could even stop himself. 

Not to mention the fact that despite the blood oozing out of Nakai’s nose, the older man was still able to mock Jun for Jun’s apparent lack of finesse and that he’s probably not getting enough lovin’ at home that’s why he’s so uptight, _and you know I think that’s probably Ohno’s fault_ , Nakai had said, while Jun was being escorted out of the station and into Jun and his partner’s waiting vehicle outside. 

“Assholes,” he muttered under his breath, toeing his shoes off and not bothering lining them up properly the way he used to once he’d successfully opened the door to his and Ohno’s shared apartment without accidentally dropping his keys this time. Once he had managed to put his slippers on, he started shedding his uniform one by one on his way to the living room, his nerves still buzzing with too much frustrated energy by the time he was able to jump out of his pants, throwing himself on the couch and sprawling himself there, naked and uncaring.

It was, but removing the layers of clothing covering his entire body was the way to go because he already felt marginally better, wiping absently at the sweat gathering on his forehead as he sighed and leaned back comfortably on the couch.

He was contemplating between strutting towards the kitchen to get himself something to drink and staying exactly where he was when he heard the door exactly behind him opened and closed, and the smell of paints and waxes assaulted his senses at the same time. 

“You’re early,” a lazy voice drawled from behind him, and he almost growled in response if it wasn’t for the fact that he was used to the other man creeping up on him when he least expect it. He chose not to answer because well, he was still feeling kind of edgy, and the reason was probably because he was still mighty pissed at Nakai and Nakai’s stupid face. 

Well, it was one thing for his superiors to demote him into doing paper works rather than punching stupid people in the face while he’s on duty, but to insinuate filthy things when they didn’t have any right to was another matter altogether, and really, he didn’t know if -- 

He whipped his head around, his thoughts halting to a sudden stop as his gaze found the other man whose back was against the door of his studio, arms crossed over his chest. There’s an obvious question curling at the corners of the other man’s mouth but he didn’t say anything, scanning the mess Jun left across the living room floor with a slight arch in his brow – Jun’s clothes strewn all over the place like he couldn’t give a shit about it, before his gaze wandered back to Jun’s face. 

Jun could feel the sizzle of something hot across the back of his neck that didn’t have anything to do with the heat anymore (it was hot, alright and Jun could once again feel the sweat gathering around his temple) blinking at the way the other guy smiled lazily back at him when he rose from the couch and leaned back against it. 

“Boss kicked me out of the station and told me he’s giving me the rest of the day to work the frustration out of my system,” he grumbled, annoyed, tossing the other man a calculating stare when he heard the man chuckled softly under his breath. “Whatever the hell that meant,” he added with a scowl. 

The man’s eyes turned into tiny slits the next time he looked up and really, Ohno had this funny way of calming Jun’s nerves without even as much as trying. 

“I was kinda hoping you’d say you kicked your boss on the face instead,” Ohno smiled as he walked the rest of the way towards Jun, eyes bright and teasing. “It would have been pretty hilarious,” 

He hummed and reached for Ohno before Ohno even managed to venture too close, bridging the gap between them so he could wrap his arms around Ohno’s shoulder. He was immediately leaning down to press his nose against the crown of Ohno’s head, breathing Ohno in – the combined scents of paints and waxes, and of so many other things Ohno was working on made Jun’s chest tighten as he slid his hands down Ohno’s side, feeling Ohno through the fabric of his worn out work clothes. 

“Wasn’t able to kick him but I’ve managed to punch him on the face,” he told Ohno’s hair, mindful of the way Ohno stilled for a moment as if he was letting that information sink in for a little bit longer, then felt the tell-tale shudder of Ohno’s body as he shook in quiet laughter; it was clear that Ohno enjoyed that small bit of information and he found himself grinning despite himself.

It still wasn’t clear to him as to why Ohno’s so pissed at Nakai when the two only met a handful of times, and most of them happened only during work-related occasions but who was he to question that when he himself felt the same vicious urge to kill Nakai half the time he was working with the man. 

“My right hand still stings but it’s okay, I think I broke the bastard’s nose when I hit him, anyway,” 

Ohno outright laughed then and Jun didn’t even try to stop himself, didn’t hesitate from dipping his head this time to catch Ohno’s mouth, tasting Ohno’s laughter beneath his tongue as he folded Ohno inside his arms, licking into Ohno’s mouth as he did so. Ohno tried wriggling free and Jun let him, feeling Ohno’s arms wrapping around his biceps as Ohno kissed him back just as eagerly. Jun’s skin tingled where Ohno’s fingers rest, as he ducked further down to claim Ohno’s mouth hungrily. 

His attention was then divided between kissing the breath of Ohno’s mouth and the way Ohno was reaching down to touch his dick, hard and throbbing and ready, jerking a little when Ohno hummed into his mouth and squeezed his length teasingly. The fact that his cock was throbbing for attention was hardly surprising, and his earlier tension slowly easing out of him without him realizing it; it’s just one of the many things that Ohno could do, and he’d long given up trying to understand how Ohno was always able to turn his moods upside down without hardly trying.

“Hmm, so you’ve managed to kick Nakai’s ass and you have the rest of the day off,” Ohno hummed when they parted, fingers tight against Jun’s forearms as Jun peppered kisses across Ohno’s jaw, down to his throat and collarbones. “Does it mean I have to take the day off too so I can help you into working your frustrations out of your system? Not that it’s going to be much trouble when you’re already stripped naked,” Ohno murmured, breathless, and Jun loved him so much at that moment he could barely keep himself from blurting it out. 

Trust Ohno to know exactly what he needed, even though Jun himself didn’t know what exactly those he needed half the time and Ohno pointing them out to him as if Ohno knew him more than he knew himself. 

“See, this is why you’re my favorite,” he mumbled against Ohno’s skin, fingers working fast into unbuttoning Ohno’s coveralls as he nipped at Ohno’s chin; Ohno hummed in return, fingers tight on his hair as he scoured Ohno’s neck with his tongue, tasting salt on his wake. There were traces of scent peppering across Ohno’s skin and he chased them away with his mouth, marking Ohno’s skin with sucks and light bites as he pushed Ohno’s coveralls all the way down, and Ohno kicked them the rest of the way before their mouths met into another heated kiss.

“Glad to know that,” Ohno murmured, and Jun took note at the way Ohno was rolling his hips against his, just remembering to push Ohno’s boxers down and taking hold of Ohno’s cock in his palm when Ohno moaned into his mouth. He was halfway down kissing Ohno’s  body when Ohno caught him on the shoulders yet again, pulling him back up and murmuring – “I know I’d be teased about this later but could we take this somewhere where it’s comfortable like, say, the bed? I don’t know about you but my back wouldn’t stop bitching the last time we did it on the shower and really, doing it while standing is well and good, but –“

“Satoshi, you talk too much during sex, I wonder why,” he mused, grabbing Ohno’s hips and manfully lifting Ohno from the floor and kissing him, Ohno’s legs twining around his waist as he carried Ohno towards their bedroom. Ohno made a sort-of strangled sound from the back of his throat but Jun chose to ignore him, kissing Ohno deeply until they reached the bed. He dropped Ohno slowly on top of the mattress, covering Ohno’s body with his own and kissing Ohno’s mouth, wet and hard and filthy, just the way he knew Ohno liked it. 

From then on, he realized Ohno had stopped complaining and had simply resigned himself to letting Jun do whatever the hell he wanted with him, from touching and kissing Ohno all over, shoving Ohno’s knees apart and positioning himself in between so he could nose the inside of Ohno’s thighs as his mouth teased Ohno’s sensitive skin. Ohno’s cock was hard, the tip was already pearled with the evidence of his arousal and Jun didn’t hesitate on wrapping his lips around the head, swallowing the first drop of salt and musk as he wormed his fingers down, finding Ohno’s tight entrance with expert fingers. 

Ohno moaned, long and outdrawn as Jun settled to sucking Ohno’s cock in slow, leisure movements, his fingers gently prodding Ohno’s entrance. He kept his eyes opened; watching the way Ohno thrashed his head back against the pillow as he tongued at the slit of Ohno’s cock, the taste of Ohno’s arousal now heavy and strong beneath his tongue. 

“J-Jun – p-please,” Ohno moaned and Jun knew exactly what it meant as he raised himself from the bed, braced himself up with an arm beside Ohno’s legs as he sucked Ohno hard. Ohno slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans, hips arching off the bed to seek more of the heat that was Jun’s mouth as Jun sucked him viciously. It didn’t take long for Ohno’s body to give in to the oncoming pleasure, coming hard inside Jun’s mouth with a full body shudder as Jun hummed around him, swallowing everything until the very last drop. 

By the time Jun worked his way up Ohno’s body to kiss Ohno’s mouth, Ohno was too wrung out to even notice that Jun had somewhat able to reach the bedside table, lube and condoms in hand without letting him go. Jun was lying half on top of him, hips thrusting in lazy circles against the side of Ohno’s thigh, smearing precum with every movement; he’s mouthing at Ohno’s jaw lazily, one arm thrown over Ohno’s waist and the other he was using to squeeze at Ohno’s butt. 

“Can I?” Jun’s questions came a bit too late, because Ohno was already answering him back, moaning _yes_ into Jun’s mouth and grabbing the bottle of lube out from Jun’s hand to help Jun hurry things up. This made the ache on Jun’s belly stronger, and it only took one more glance from Ohno before Jun was speeding things up, coating two fingers with lube and pushing them inside Ohno’s puckering hole gently. 

Two fingers gave way to three and before long Jun realized Ohno was beginning to get hard again, cursing under his breath as Ohno arched from the bed, his body trembling yet again with renewed arousal.

“You’re taking too much time, Jun,” Ohno complained, his voice hoarse and husky, fingers grabbing purchase against Jun’s arms. “Come on already,”

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Jun found himself murmuring, but the way he was positioning himself above Ohno, in between Ohno’s legs once he had slipped the condom onto himself and had smeared enough lube to cover his cock. He was shaking, fingers trembling against their hold on Ohno’s knees, hands hitching Ohno’s ankles and throwing Ohno’s legs up his shoulders as he slowly inched his way into Ohno’s body. 

Ohno moaned a broken version of his name, fingernails digging into his arms as he started thrusting forward into Ohno – it was hot and tight and felt all sorts of amazing when Ohno clenched around him, tighter than Jun thought he’d ever be, groaning again at the impending claws of pleasure as Jun fucked him hard. 

“Ah, _shit_ – Satoshi –“ Jun moaned, garbled and breathless, hips working twice as faster, fingers digging against Ohno’s hips, leaving crescent shapes against Ohno’s skin, not that Ohno minded much since he’s too busy trying not to scream what with the way Jun was ramming into him. 

Ohno moaned his name in return, and then stopped thinking about propriety (or the fact that their neighbors might probably hear him) as he outright yelled when Jun’s cock hit that spot inside him that made him see stars, trembling all over when Jun repeated the action twice, then thrice. Jun didn’t even need to touch Ohno’s cock for Ohno to come the second time, muscles tight and neck arched beautifully, riding the pleasure as Jun fucked him through it. 

“J-Jun, Jun, come on –“ Ohno coaxed Jun, calling his name as Jun’s hips stuttered in frenzied, unbroken rhythm, hitching Ohno’s legs further up as he rolled his hips against Ohno’s ass. He’s almost there and Ohno knew him too well to realize this, grabbing at Jun’s shoulders and letting himself be lifted from the bed as he mashed his mouth against Jun’s, sucking Jun’s tongue into his mouth, the gesture was a mimicry of sex itself as he shoved his tongue inside Jun’s mouth this time to copy the way Jun’s fucking him.

It’s almost too much, too soon, but Jun figured he’d lasted long enough not to give in, biting at Ohno’s lips as he sank his fingers through Ohno’s hair and came, hard and shuddering, prolonging the pleasure a little bit longer by dragging his hips into Ohno in slow, stuttering movements till it’s borderline painful. 

By the time he’s slowly returning back to wakefulness, he realized was still lying on top of Ohno and Ohno was sliding his fingers through his hair, slow though he’s breathing funny. Burying his face against the curve of Ohno’s neck, he inhaled deeply and kissed the spot his face was resting against, grateful at the fact that Ohno let him have his fill whenever he felt the need to. 

“Feeling better?” Ohno inquired, his voice sounded obviously strangled and Jun took pity on him by sliding down next to him, not bothering taking care of the used condom as he curled himself by Ohno’s side.

“Much,” he replied, not even bothering to hide the fact with a snarky response because Ohno knew him better to lie over things such as this. Ohno’s hand found his, threaded their fingers together and shifted so Jun could rest his face against Ohno’s arm. The heavy scent of sweat and sex lingered strong between them but he couldn’t care less about that now – he was feeling much, _much_ better than he he’d been hours before, smiling quietly to himself when Ohno hummed and raked his fingernails lightly across Jun’s scalp. 

He didn’t want to admit it but he figured Nakai did have a point – forget the sour fact that he couldn’t go out and do his work as per usual (what with Nino still nursing his injury for god-knows-how long, and really, even he was certain that he badly needed his daily dose of that secret hitting-people therapy, which he only gets while he’s out there in the field, fending stupid people off of companies’ properties), which only added to the already long pile of frustrations he needed to vent out eventually. Though it was not a good thing to have anyone kicked him out while some blabbermouth was yapping about him being sexually frustrated, but – oh, well. 

“So,” said Ohno, eventually taking his attention back to the other man; he shifted and let his hand curled along the curve of Ohno’s hips, pulling him closer and breathing the remains of his scent on Ohno’s skin. 

“ _So_?” he mused back, already on his way to gathering Ohno in and making small noises from the back of his throat when Ohno laughed a little, tilted his head so he could catch the rest of Jun’s kisses with his mouth. 

“Have you worked the frustration out of your system, or --?” Ohno paused and parted his lips far enough to let Jun’s tongue in, as Jun licked his way inside Ohno’s mouth for a thorough taste. This he would never get tired of doing – of getting, humming back when Ohno merely folded himself against Jun’s embrace and kissed him back. 

Jun pulled back just far enough to rest his lips against Ohno’s cheek, hand moving down and behind to squeeze Ohno’s butt. Ohno moaned at that, hummed some more as he pressed a little closer to Jun and Jun would lie if he would say the action wasn’t enough to lit the still burning fire deep within him.

Ohno edged closer, pressed his mouth against the curve of Jun’s neck and murmured Jun’s name, fingers tight round the back of Jun’s head. He moaned again when Jun arched, pushed his hips against Ohno’s and his cock – hard and aching for the second time – hit Ohno’s own hips and Ohno shivered in return. 

“Guess you haven’t worked everything out of your system, huh?” Ohno mused and Jun really did think that Ohno talked too much during sex. He told Ohno this and kissed him to shut him up, letting his kisses do the talking as he reached down to absently tug the condom off him before he threw it away, careless of the fact that he’d be the one to clean the mess afterwards because Ohno wouldn’t, and they both knew it. “Not all of them, at least,”

He surged up to press his mouth against the underside of Ohno’s ear, parted his mouth to suck at the same spot just to hear those tiny, breathless noises spill out from Ohno’s mouth.

“What do you think?” he murmured at the same time he wrapped Ohno’s cock in between his fingers, couldn’t even find the brain to feel grossed out at the mess of come spluttered across Ohno’s stomach. No, because Ohno was hard again, just as he was and Ohno was arching into him like he knew Jun needed this more than anything else in the world right now.

“Fine,” Ohno mumbled, already sliding his thighs apart so Jun could position in between, breathe hitching ever so slightly when Jun all but hiked an arm behind his waist and lifted him a few feet up from the bed.

“Work it out of your system until – ah, _fuck,_ Jun –“

Jun nodded and pushed forward, already lost to the heat as he palmed Ohno’s cock. 

Work the frustration out of his system, they said.

Well then.

 

 

 

 


End file.
